Low class
Low Class Warriors are the bottom of the barrel when it comes to Saiyan military power. While not very strong compared to some species, Low class warriors have brought doom to many planets with their specialized ways of fighting and strong bonds with their team mates. Only Saiyans may select this Path. Path Features: Combat Partner (Level 11): Low class warriors have fought side by side for some time, and have formed strong bonds. Pick one ally when you gain this feature. When back to back with that ally, both gain a +1 path bonus to Reaction and Resolve. When flanking, you have an additional +1 circumstance bonus to hit. When flanking with your ally you both use the speed of whomevers is highest to determine if flanking is possible. This ability only triggers if your ally is conscious. Wild counter (Level 15): Once per round when the low class would block or deflect, he may instead counter attack, taking half the damage from the triggering attack but launching one of his own. Transcendental Rage (Level 19): When your combat partner goes bloody, the low class experiences a large increase in power. They gain a +3 power bonus to damage and they spend a healing surge. Finally, if the low class possess the super saiyan feat, he gains another attempt at both rolls (though specifically for his combat partner). This effect triggers once per day. Low Class Warrior Powers Level 11 At-Will powers Heel Drop You flip in place, dropping your heels on an enemies skull At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are slowed until the end of your next turn. Elbow Slam You spin in place, slamming an elbow into your opponents skull At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents speed, the target is knocked prone. Level 11 Encounter powers Riot Javelin You channel ki around your hand, throwing it as a high impact ranged attack Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3k + tenacity damage and you regain hitpoints equal to your Resolve+tier. Miss: No damage, you regain hit points equal to your Tenacity x2. Rebellion Spear An aura flashes around you as you charge forward, striking your enemy as hard as you can Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Special: As part of this attack you may move up to double your normal move speed before the attack Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction +2 Hit: 3P + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than your opponents body, they are pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your strength. Level 14 utility powers “You can't stop us!” You capitalize on an opponents fear Daily ✦ Martial, Shout, Fear Standard Action Shout Trigger: You or another ally on the field scores a critical hit Target: One creature in sight that you designate Effect: The enemy in question grants all creatures with the saiyan descriptor combat advantage until the end of combat. Braced You tighten your muscles and clench your jaw, bracing for impact Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Immediate reaction Stance Trigger: An enemy hits you with a melee attack Effect: You take only half damage from the attack, and your stance ends immediately Level 16 daily powers Vortex Crusher You leap at an enemy while spinning on your axis, delivering that momentum in a furious downward punch to the dome. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature within 4 Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength damage and the target is stunned (save ends). For every square you cross you deal an additional 2 damage. Miss: Half damage, no additional damage, no stun. Tyrant Lancer You charge the enemy, gathering ki around your hand. As you near, you unleash an explosive beam. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged Target: One creature within 4 Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage and the target is knocked prone. If your spirit exceeds the opponents body, they take an additional tier d6 damage Miss: Half damage, you may end one ongoing condition that a save can end. Level 20 Ultimate power Saiyan Soul You channel your fury into one TITANIC attack! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + Strength damage and the target is stunned(save ends). Make a second attack Scondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Tenacity vs Resolve Hit: 4K + spirit damage that ignores DR. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Saiyans